hyperscanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10
Ben 10 was the 2nd game for the HyperScan Console, based on the hit Cartoon Network animated series of the same name. Story When the most powerful device in the universe falls into the hands of a 10-year-old boy, there are bound to be some major complications. The Omnitrix, with its ability to biologically transfer the otherworldly DNA of bizarre alien species, enables young Ben Tennyson to morph into 10 separate superheroes: Heatblast, Upgrade, Grey Matter, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Ripjaws, Wildmutt, Fourarms, XLR8 and Diamondhead. While each has its own unique set of fantastic powers, they also have specific shortcomings that make them (and Ben) vulnerable to a variety of villainous adversaries - all of whom seem magnetically drawn to "the watch." The chief of the bad guys is Vilgax, an intergalactic warlord who has scoured the universe in search of the Omnitrix. Now that Vilgax has traced it to Earth, and more specifically Ben's wrist, nothing will stop him from possessing it. He has employed a number of Ben's former adversaries in this devious quest. Each will take a shot at bringing Ben and his various incarnations down as Vilgax himself sets the final trap: a power-dampening Omni-Release device, which will finally separate the watch from Ben's wrist, placing the Omnitrix in the squid-faced despot's slimy claws. With the threat of this new and dangerous technology, Ben's only hope is to boost the power of the Omnitrix by fashioning this own invention: an Omni-Shield, constructed from the weapons of the various villains he battles. Hopefully, the shield will be enough to defend against Vilgax's latest assault campaign. While Ben's main challenges are discovering the best way to harness his power and when to summon his inner superheroes, it's a good thing he has some backup. Ben is aided along the way by his two traveling companions, the worldly wise, yet completely unsuspecting Grampa Max and his sharp, shrewd, but often annoying cousin Gwen. Max and Gwen not only keep him grounded but also provide help and hints to bail Ben out of trouble when it is most needed. With characters and environments taken directly from the hit Gartoon Network series, Ben 10 Plus n Play allows you to activate the Omnitrix, morph into powerful aliens and battle Vilgax's monsters, robots and madmen, along with the other strange characters in some of the wildest places imaginable - all on a fun-filled, action-packed, super-heroic adventure across America and deep into the awesome universe of Ben 10! Gameplay Ben 10 combines elements of travel, puzzle solving and fighting on each level of game play. You will trek through various environments overcoming obstacles, solving problems, morphing into aliens and battling enemies. Morphing to Heroes Within the game Ben can morph into the various heroes. To do this you must first have a Hero Card and have collected golden Sumo Slammer Cards from within the game to have sufficient "morph energy" to morph into that hero. Omnitrix pads (card scanning platforms) are placed strategically throughout the game. By placing Ben on any of these Omnitrix pads you can scan your Hero cards and morph. Example: If you want to morph into the Stinkfly Hero, you must: 1) Have the Stinkfly Hero card; 2) Have Ben collect golden Sumo Slammer Cards within the level to gain the necessary morph energy; 3) Then, when sufficient morph energy is displayed in the Heads Up Display (HUD), place Ben on any of the Omnitrix pads and morph into Stinkfly. Note: '''Once you have morphed into a hero, there is a timer limiting how long you remain as that hero. Once the time limit is up the hero will automatically morph back to Ben and you must repeat the above process to re-morph. '''Unlocking Areas Ben may arrive at an area in which he discovers a cave, a locked door, or a gaping chasm, but will not have access to those areas without the appropriate Hero cards. Ben can continue his journey by passing the cave, the door and the chasm without the required cards. If you posses the appropriate cards and scan them, Ben will be able to enter the areas and discover new and exciting challenges. You may play the game from start to finished in the "abridged mode" with the cards provided in your starter pack, however by obtaining additional cards you will greatly enhance the gameplay experience. Souvenirs Look for specific souvenirs on each playing level. You must collect them all to build the Omni-Shield, a device Ben uses to counteract the dangerous effects of Vilgax's power-dampening Omni-Release mechanism. You must scan the Grampa Max card at the start of the Ghost town level of the Showdown area. Then as you walk toward Vilgax, Grampa Max informs you that he's manufactured the Omni-Shield to defend Ben against anti-Omnitrix beams. the Omni-Shield will function automatically. If you find yourself trapped in an area and can not exit, pause the game by pressing the Start button and exit the level. Don't worry. Your progress will not be lost. Your Ben 10 card will still remember where you last saved the game. Player's Tips and Hints * Be sure to fulfill the requirement of each level or you may not be able to successfully exit the area. * When you're visiting Krakken Lake, be sure Ben picks up the scuba suit inside the warehouse before he drives in. You can't breathe under water and neither can Ben. * Sometimes the best way to defeat an opponent is not with strength , but rather leading him to an area where you gain a strategic advantage over him. * To successfully exit the warehouse in Krakken Lake be sure to gather all 10 eggs. * Inside the Mother Ship in the Gray Buffet there are 8 pods that must be collected. Characters >>>'Ben 10/List of Characters' Cards >>>'Ben 10/List of Cards' Trivia * This game was the first console-based game ever released for the Ben 10 franchise, the next one, Ben 10: Protector of Earth for PlayStation 2, Wii and Nintendo DS was released in 2007. * It is also notable for being one of the two released games for the console not related with Marvel, the other being Interstellar Wrestling League. Category:Games